


A Knight in Black Fur

by StarGirl2529



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hale Pack, John Stilinski - Freeform, Just in the beginning though - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Arthurian Legend, There's no details about the kidnapping., Very very minor, Violence, Wolf Derek, Wolf!Derek, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform, rating might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl2529/pseuds/StarGirl2529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale barely survived the fire that destroyed his family. Frightened and alone his instincts cause him to shift into a wolf and he runs into the woods. He lives there alone for ten years as a wolf until he finds Stiles Stilinski on the run and lost. After so long alone Derek clings to the boy and forms a new home and a new pack with him as Marrok, Stiles' beloved "pet". Derek is content to live the rest of his life as  wolf, until an alpha comes to town and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek moved through the forest slowly, his paws making no sound on the ground despite the leaves that littered it. The trees were nearly bare now, and there was a chill in the air but it didn’t reach him through his thick coat of black fur. He kept his head down as he walked, but his ears perked for any sound in the vast forest. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, birds chirping, small animals scurrying about, deer moving through the trees in search of food. He could smell only animals and the refreshing scent of rain about to fall. The sky was dark and gray, ready to open up and pour at any moment. Thunder rolled in the distance, warning of the arrival of a storm. Derek kept going, heading for his den deep in the Beacon Hills Preserve.  


He had lived on the Preserve ever since the fire that killed his family more than ten years ago. As a way to defend himself he managed a shift into a full wolf, the same ability his mother and older sister had. The same ability his younger sister would have had, if she had lived. He had survived in the woods ever since, living off rabbits and squirrels and the occasional deer if he got lucky. He was careful to stay out of sight, to never be spotted by a human. A wolf in the woods? That would cause quite a stir.  


He couldn’t remember the last time he had been human, and he knew that was dangerous. His mother had told him the stories of the wolves who were wolves for too long and forgot their humanity. Who became nothing more than a beast. But this was the only way he knew how to survive. So he kept his head low and he stayed safe.  
He reached his den before the rain started and settled on his bed, a ratty, old mattress that he had dragged into the small cave. He rested his head on his paws and huffed as he watched the rain start, staying safe, and dry in his small den. Bones littered the floor from his kills, he would hunt again after the storm and add to the collection. At least, that was his plan, until a new scent hit him. Human. There was a human in the woods.  


That wasn’t unusual, humans came to the Preserve all the time. Usually not so deep though, and they usually didn’t stink of fear. Curious, Derek hopped off his bed and headed into the forest, ignoring the rain as he headed towards the scent of fear. He loped through the trees until he got close, and then got low, staying close to the ground as he moved closer. The source of the scent was a boy. He couldn’t have been older than 17. He looked scared, and was wearing only a thin jacket and a t shirt and jeans, woefully under dressed for the, now biting, chill and cold rain.  


The human was running, and looking behind him like he was being chased. Derek did smell another human, but they were a ways off, and were usually in the Preserve. Derek had never considered them a threat. Derek jumped when the boy tripped suddenly, falling to the ground. The sharp, coppery scent of blood hit the air as he scraped his hands open on sticks and rocks. Derek decided to do something. To help the boy. He slowly came into the clearing as the boy picked himself up, sitting and leaning against a tree as he inspected his scraped hands.  


Derek moved closer and made a sound like a bark, making the boy jump again and look up. The human’s eyes widened, “Holy shit….” He said before quickly getting up. He held up his bleeding hands,  


“Look Mr. Wolf, I’m sorry to stumble into your territory or whatever. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, as though Derek could understand him. Well he could… but only because he was a werewolf, a real wolf would have never understood him. Derek just huffed and moved closer, gently taking the hem of the boy’s jacket in his mouth and tugging him towards his den. The rain was really coming down now and they both needed to be somewhere dry before this human caught a cold or something.  


“Hey! What are you… Oh.” The boy complained until he saw the den. Derek trotted inside and settled on his bed again as the human cautiously came into the den. He looked confused and amazed.  


“You live here? Not too bad. Though it is a little weird that you’re letting me come in… and that you have a mattress. You’re a really weird wolf, you know that?” he rambled and Derek couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. It was strange to have so much sound filling the silence but it had been so long since he had heard a human voice, it was a welcome change. He just stared at the boy while he rambled on, listening to him.  


Derek learned that the boy’s name was Stiles, that he was 16, had a best friend named Scott, and was the son of the Sheriff. He learned that Stiles had been kidnapped almost two months ago and that today had been the day he managed to get free. Derek moved closer to him and set his head in Stiles’ lap, a silent promise to make sure the boy got home to his father and his best friend. After a long while, Stiles fell silent and they just sat and watched the rain while Stiles stroked Derek’s damp fur. It felt nice, the touches, the company, the sound of a heartbeat that wasn’t prey. Derek hadn’t realized how lonely he was. A wolf never did well on his own. The fact that he had lived ten years without a pack  


They fell asleep together, curled together for warmth on a ratty mattress as the rain fell and thunder roared. But they were safe inside, and warm, and together. Derek woke up to the sound of footsteps, and a twig snapping. He was instantly on guard, moving to the entrance of his den and growling low and deep. His ears pressed flat against his head, his fur on end, and his fangs bared in a dangerous challenge. Stiles woke up at the sound of growling, “Wolf?” he asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?” He sat up and moved to the wolf’s side but Derek herded him back into the den and paced, keeping himself between Stiles and whatever was in the woods.  


A man came out of the mist, holding a gun. “So this is where you disappeared to, come on boy, you’re coming back with me.” He ordered, lifting his gun. Stiles backed further into the cave, the scent of fear spiking, spoiling his scent. Derek growled more, and tensed, preparing to pounce. The man frowned, “What the fuck? Get out of the way you stupid animal.” He fired and Derek pounced. The bullet hit him in the shoulder but he ignored the pain and knocked the man to the ground. Stiles watched in horror as Derek’s fangs were buried in the man’s throat and the wolf ripped.  


Derek stepped away from the corpse, blood dripping from his muzzle and pooling on the ground where the man lay still. He limped back into the den, his shoulder still healing from the gunshot. The man hadn’t had his gun loaded with silver bullets so the wound was nothing and Derek could already feel it healing.  


Stiles scooted away from Derek, looking at him scared but Derek just lay down and rolled over, showing Stiles’ his belly. Slowly the teenager scooted closer and touched Derek, his hand shaking until he saw that Derek wasn’t a threat. Not to him. “You… You saved me.” Stiles said softly. “You killed him to keep me safe.” Derek got up and nudged Stiles until the boy followed him. They walked past the corpse and headed through the Preserve. Stiles kept his hand on Derek’s back, staying close to the wolf. It wasn’t long 

before they reached the edge of the Preserve.  


“You led me out.” Stiles smiled, amazed. “You’re a really smart wolf, you know?” He knelt down and hugged Derek. “Thank you. I really need to go now, though. My dad is probably going crazy.” He scratched Derek’s ear. “Take care of yourself, okay? Be careful out there and try not to kill anyone else.” He stood up and started down the road but Derek trotted after him.  


Stiles stopped and looked down, “Dude? I really don’t think it’s a good idea to follow me into town. People might freak out.”  


Derek ignored him, and no matter how many protests Stiles made, Derek just kept following him. He kept close to Stiles’ side, padding along as though he were just a normal dog and not a huge wolf. Sure enough when they got into town people freaked out. They crossed the street to avoid Derek, grabbed their children, scrambled to call the police.  


When they got to the station the police were so surprised to see Stiles they didn’t notice Derek at first. They rushed to get Sheriff Stilinski and let Stiles sit in the waiting room. They brought him food and water and a blanket and fresh clothes. The sheriff ran in and threw his arms around Stiles, holding him close and crying in relief. He looked down,  


“… Stiles is that a wolf?”  


“Um… Yeah…. That’s a wolf. I know it sounds crazy but he helped me. He killed the guy who took me and led me through the woods. He just kind of… kept following me after that. He’s totally harmless though!” Stiles promised. Derek looked up and tilted his head. John sighed,  


“You know what? I don’t even care. I’m just so happy to see you.” He hugged Stiles again. They went home, everyone insisting John take the day off because of Stiles’ return. Parrish could run everything, they assured. They stopped at McDonald’s before going home and got enough cheeseburgers and fries for six people. Derek rode in the backseat of the car, panting and wagging his tail as he looked out the window.  


When they got to the Stilinski house, Derek jumped out of the car and started sniffing around and marking the area as his territory. Stiles smiled at the sight and whistled, 

“Come on, Wolf, I’m hungry!” He called out. Derek huffed and ignored him until he was satisfied with his markings. He rushed up the porch and into the open door, sniffing around and wagging his tail. If John had any doubts about keeping a wolf around he kept his mouth shut. They set up the food on the table and Stiles chowed down. Derek settled at the boy’s feet, staying quiet and calm.  


“You do know it’s illegal to own a wolf, don’t you son?” John asked, finally. Stiles shrugged,  


“I know but it’s not like I chose this. He just won’t leave. I’m telling you, Dad, he’s like crazy smart.” Stiles started in on his story about escaping, meeting the wolf in the woods, how it led him to its den, the mattress they slept on, how the wolf had saved him from being captured again, how it led him to the edge of the Preserve. John looked down at the wolf and Derek perked his ears up.  


“I guess he can stay, as long as he doesn’t attack anyone else.” He gave in and Stiles leaned down to scratch Derek’s ears. He unwrapped a cheeseburger and set it on the floor, “Here you go, big guy, I know it’s not good for you but you deserve it.”  


Derek sniffed the burger curiously before quickly snapping it up. How long had it been since he had a cheeseburger? Way too long. He stuck his nose into Stiles’ lap, searching for another burger. Stiles laughed and gave in. After all, Derek had saved his life.  


After dinner Stiles headed upstairs to shower, once he was clean it was Derek’s turn. The wolf was surprisingly well behaved as Stiles scrubbed him clean.  


“You need a name, you know. Something cooler than just Wolf.” He said as he rinsed out Derek’s thick fur. Derek looked at him and licked his cheek gently. Stiles smiled and stroked the wolf’s head gently.  


He spent three hours on the computer before looking over at him. “What about Marrok? It means “defense” and apparently there was a Ser Marrok in King Arthur’s court who was a werewolf.”  


Derek snorted slightly at the irony, but he accepted the name. Marrok wasn’t terrible. At least it wasn’t Fang or Fluffy or something ridiculous like that. He jumped onto Stiles’ bed and made himself comfortable. Stiles yawned and nodded, “Good idea, big guy. I think it’s definitely bedtime.” He shut off his computer and the lights and crawled into bed. Derek crawled closer and nosed his way under the covers, before curling up at Stiles’ side. It was warm here and soft and Derek liked it. Besides, everything smelled like Stiles.  


Stiles smiled, and cuddled with the wolf. “Good night, big guy.” He said softly and buried his face into Derek’s fur, falling asleep quickly. Derek watched him a bit before laying his head down and drifting off. His last thought was just the single word of Pack and Derek felt whole for the first time in ten long years.  


They both woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. They pulled themselves out of bed and headed downstairs. Derek stuck close to Stiles, so close that usually he was brushing his side along Stiles’ hip. John jumped slightly at the sight of them but quickly relaxed and shook his head. Derek knew the man would get used to him being around. He settled at Stiles feet again and ate bacon from the boy’s hand, snapping it down happily. He hadn’t tasted real food in so long and he couldn’t help but beg for more, sniffing at Stiles. When the boy ignored him, Derek stood up and put his front paws on the table, trying to reach the plate of bacon. Stiles pushed him away, “No, Marrok. You can’t have anymore. It’s not good for you.” He scolded, but he scratched Derek’s ears and sneaked him a final piece anyway. Derek pouted but contented himself with what he had been given.  


Stiles didn’t have to return to school yet, he was given some time off to mentally heal after his time with his captor. Thankfully the man hadn’t done anything sexual to him, instead he had just kept Stiles around as a slave, and made claims that Stiles was lucky he didn’t just kill him. The man had obviously been unstable.  


Once school was over though, Scott came over. He hugged Stiles tightly, and talked about how much he had missed Stiles, how worried he had been. Derek watched the scene until Scott noticed him and yelped. “What the hell is that!?”  


“Scott, it’s a wolf, calm down. He’s harmless. Marrok saved me.”  


“You named it!? It’s not a pet, Stiles!”  


“I know that, dummy. He’s not my pet. He just won’t leave, so I had to call him something. Besides, I like having him around. He’s crazy smart and it’s like having a friend and body guard.” Stiles smiled and scratched Derek’s ear.  


Scott didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure he’s not dangerous?” He asked, cautiously. Stiles rolled his eyes. “I swear, Scott. He wouldn’t hurt a fly… unless that fly was threatening. So just don’t be threatening.” Derek licked Stiles’ hand happily and then trotted to the door. Stiles opened it and let Derek outside so the wolf could do his business before coming back inside. “See? He won’t leave. He likes it here.”  


“That’s so weird.” Scott said amazed. He held out his hand and Derek sniffed it before letting Scott pet him as well. It felt good to be petted, he had to admit. And scratches felt good too, and belly rubs. No one had to know he wasn’t really a wolf, after all. He could enjoy this life.  


Slowly life returned to normal. The people in the neighborhood stopped being scared of Derek, John built a dog door so Derek could come and go as he pleased. They gave him venison steaks every day for food, and he always had a warm bed to sleep in. After a bit, Stiles started school and Derek would sit outside and wait for him. The students and school employees got used to him too, though Jackson Whitmore learned quickly that Stiles had some serious back up now and couldn’t torment the boy anymore.  


During lacrosse practice Derek would sit beside Stiles at the bench and became the unofficial team mascot. Stiles got him a Beacon Hills maroon collar with a tag that had his address and phone number on it, just in case Derek got hurt. Even though Derek had free reign to do as he pleased he chose to stay by Stiles’ side. The two grew close, very close, and Derek started to heal from the loss of his family.  


Then there was a call one night, John had to go to work. A body had been found in the woods. Stiles and Derek rushed to Scott’s house the moment the Sheriff was gone and the three of them headed into the Preserve. Derek felt right at home among the trees and they went searching for the other half of the body. But something was wrong. Derek sniffed along the ground, confused. This was Laura’s scent. But Laura was dead. She hadn’t escaped the fire… had she?  


There was no mistaking this scent. It was Laura! Derek rushed off, desperate to find his sister. He could hear Stiles calling after him but he ignored it. Suddenly he was hit by another scent. Alpha. Danger. Blood. He skidded to a stop and ran back to Stiles, growling and tugging at him, trying to pull him away from the scent of alpha.  
Dogs started to bark and flashlights bounced off the trees. They tried to hide but only Scott was successful. John held up his flashlight. “Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.”  


“Hey Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. Derek sat down and barked, wagging his tail.  


“Are you listening to all my phone calls now?” John asked, patting his thigh to summon Derek, who happily trotted over to let the Sheriff scratch his ears.  


“No!” Stiles protested. “Well… not the boring ones.” The sheriff heaved a deep sigh and looked down at Derek. “You’re supposed to be keeping him out of trouble.” He told the wolf. Derek barked and moved back to Stiles’ side, sitting down again. Stiles pouted, “Traitor.”  


“Where’s your usual partner in crime?” John asked and Stiles huffed, “Scott? Scott’s at home. He wanted to get plenty of sleep for class and try outs tomorrow.” He lied. Derek rolled his eyes. John raised his flashlight and called for Scott but the boy stayed hidden behind the tree he had jumped behind. John sighed, “I’m going to walk you back to your car, and on the way we’re going to talk about a little thing called violation of privacy. Come on, Marrok. I bet you’re ready to get into bed.” Derek barked and trotted after them. He looked back at Scott, whining slightly. He didn’t want to leave the boy alone in the woods. Not when he knew what was out here. But Stiles was pack. So Derek hoped Scott would get home safely and hurried after his new family.  


He paused by the Jeep, as Stiles was scolded by John for listening to his phone calls. Laura’s scent nagged at Derek. It had been so fresh. Hopeful, Derek tipped his head back and howled. Both of the Stilinski men fell quiet. Derek had never howled before. They looked into the trees… waiting. A minute later there was an answering howl, but Derek’s hopes fell. That wasn’t Laura. It was another wolf, the alpha. Derek got into the Jeep and sulked in the backseat.  


Stiles climbed in and looked at him, “Mar? You okay, big guy?” He asked. Derek whined and curled up more. Stiles frowned and stroked his head. “I don’t know what’s up, but I hope you’re okay. I love you.” He said softly. Derek licked his hand gently, letting Stiles know he would be okay. But Laura’s scent lingered and Derek could not chase it away.  


But he went home with Stiles. It wouldn’t do to dwell on the past. It had been ten years, it probably wasn’t Laura’s scent at all, just a similar scent that Derek had confused for Laura’s. False hope would do nothing but hurt him. He had a new pack now, he had Stiles. They climbed into bed together and Derek cuddled close and Stiles held him and Derek fell asleep. He dreamed of fire and blood and the howl of an alpha that was so familiar and yet so strange. He didn’t know that Scott was still in the woods. That his life would be changed forever.  


All he knew was the chilling sound of an alpha summoning it’s pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was different. Derek could feel it, something didn’t smell right, and he paced around the school trying to sniff it out. It left an uncomfortable squirming in his gut. He didn’t like having something be so wrong so close to Stiles. What if it was dangerous? What if Derek couldn’t get to Stiles in time to protect him? He settled by the front door of the school and huffed. He’d just have to keep an eye open. Whatever it was, it smelled like a wolf, but it was no wolf that Derek had ever smelled before.  
He usually walked Stiles to school in the mornings but today he had gone back to the Preserve, hoping to catch that scent again and see if it really was Laura’s. It had faded too much to tell, overpowered by the scent of Scott and of the alpha.  
The alpha. Derek growled at the thought of one in town, especially one that didn’t have a pack. It meant they would try to make one. Derek would have to keep an extra close eye on Stiles. No alpha was going to touch his pack. Derek would make sure of that. He looked up when the bell rang, his ears perking and swiveling forward, searching for Stiles’ voice.  


“Come on, Stiles! We’re going to be late for practice!” It was Scott that Derek heard first, but he knew Stiles wouldn’t be far behind. The two boys burst out of the doors and headed to the field, Derek barked and ran beside them. Stiles grinned, “Hey big guy, I missed you this morning.” He stopped and leaned down, scratching under Derek’s chin. The wolf wagged his tail and pressed himself against Stiles, rubbing his scent on the boy. He stopped when the scent of strange wolf hit him.  


“Stiles we’re going to be late, hurry.” Scott said, but he looked at Derek strangely. Derek was tense, Scott didn’t smell like Scott. Scott smelled like wolf. Which could only mean one thing… the alpha had gotten him last night. Derek was suddenly torn. He knew Scott, he and Stiles were nearly inseparable after all. But his instincts bristled, screaming that this was a threat, that Derek needed to protect his pack.  


Derek ignored his instincts, Scott didn’t seem to realize what happened to him, he didn’t seem to have any idea what was going on. Stiles laughed, “Don’t worry, Scott. It doesn’t matter when we get there, neither of us is making first line.”  


Stiles was very wrong. Derek sat beside him as they watched Scott pull off the impossible. Derek knew exactly what was going on. Stiles did not. He had no idea. Derek whined softly, Stiles was going to be pulled into a very dangerous world now. A world where almost everything would want to kill him. Derek had to protect him, keep him safe. He pressed closer to Stiles and whined again. “Marrok? What’s up with you, lately? You seem really upset about something.” Stiles asked, holding the wolf’s head and frowning in concern. “Maybe I should take you to see Deaton. He might know what’s going on.”  


Stiles was worried about Marrok, the wolf wasn’t his pet but Stiles loved him and wanted him to be happy and healthy and something was seriously bothering the wolf. He had been off ever since that night in the woods. So had Scott. Stiles wondered if they were connected. He looked up at Scott and frowned, remembering their conversation earlier. The wolf howl, the bite, the heightened senses. Scott had been so worried, Stiles had made a werewolf joke. Maybe it was more than a joke…  


He shook his head, this was all ridiculous. No matter how many impossible things Scott did, werewolves just weren’t real and nothing could change that. Stiles was a sane and reasonable human being. He wasn’t going to fall victim to something this stupid.  


Derek looked up at Stiles, saw the gears in his head turning. He would figure it out eventually, what Scott was. Derek just hoped it would be before the full moon. He turned to watch Scott again, everyone amazed by Scott’s sudden prowess at lacrosse. Scott the severe asthmatic with crap hand eye coordination. That had all changed for Scott overnight. Derek wondered if he should tell Stiles the truth, Scott would need him. He would need a mentor or Scott would definitely give in to the alpha and then Stiles would lose his best friend.  


Tonight, Derek decided. I’ll tell him the truth tonight.  


He picked the perfect night. Stiles started research on werewolves almost immediately, pouring through everything he could find. Derek whined and paced the room. Eventually he could wait no longer. John was working late so it was just him and Stiles. Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes…  


He didn’t shift. He couldn’t. He couldn’t remember how it felt to be human, couldn’t remember how to slip back into that skin. He started to panic and ran down the stairs and out the dog door. He couldn’t shift! How could he have been so stupid, he should have never kept his fur on for so long. He was going to forget himself, forget he had ever been human. He couldn’t remember how it had felt at all.  


The back door opened and Stiles came out. “Mar? You okay, big guy?” He asked, moving towards Derek. The wolf whined and pawed at Stiles, trying to tell him but unable to voice the words. Stiles frowned, “Come on, this is getting bad. Let’s get you to Deaton’s now.” He said and led Derek to the Jeep. Derek followed but he knew it was no use. This was something a vet couldn’t fix. Still he wanted to put Stiles’ worries to rest that he wasn’t physically sick.  


The vet’s office smelled like disinfectant and more animals than Derek knew what to do with. He lay down and crossed his paws over his nose, trying to block out the overwhelming scents. He glanced up when he saw Scott,  


“Hey Stiles, what are you doing here?”  


“I’m worried about Marrok. He’s not acting like himself. I just want Deaton to look at him and make sure he’s okay.” Stiles explained, reaching down to pet the wolf. Derek leaned into the touch. Deaton came in soon, “Mr. Stilinski, you can bring your wolf back here.” He said, looking at Derek with an odd light in his eyes. Derek stuck close to Stiles as he was led into the office. He hopped onto the examination table and lay down. Deaton went through a usual exam before looking up. “Mr. Stilinski would you mind stepping out of the room for a bit?” He asked. Stiles frowned and moved closer to Derek. “Why?”  


“I just want to see how he reacts to you being gone. I want to make sure he’s not dangerous.” Deaton replied easily. Stiles didn’t like it but he nodded and pet Derek gently to reassure him before stepping out of the room. The door closed and Deaton looked back at Derek.  


“You’re in quite a predicament here, Mr. Hale.” He said and Derek yelped, his ears perking up. Deaton chuckled. “Yes, I know who and what you are. Your sister looked for you for a very long time. Laura was a good alpha, I was very sorry to hear of her passing. She never stopped believing that you had lived somehow. I’m glad to see she was right.”  


Derek looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Deaton sighed, “My name is Alan Deaton, and as I’m sure you’ve figured out, I’m much more than a simple veterinarian. I was Laura’s emissary, and I’m a druid. I’ve lived for a very very long time and I’ve devoted all of it to learning about supernatural beings. Particularly werewolves. Laura was a very dear friend of mine, I cared for her very much. To have lost her in such a violent manner…” Deaton shook his head and sighed. “But you’re alive and that means the Hales have a chance of being rebuilt. First you need to take control of your shifts once again. It will be difficult. After being a wolf for so long you might have problems reclaiming your humanity. But you need to work as quickly as you can. Scott and Stiles both need you. I’m sure you’ve realized that Scott is a wolf now as well. The poor boy still hasn’t figured it out. He’ll need you to help him fight off the alpha.” Deaton turned back to the door and opened it, “You can come in again, Mr. Stilinski.” He said.  


Stiles hurried back to Derek’s side and looked the wolf over. Derek felt a rush of warmth at Stiles’ concern for him and he licked the boy’s cheek. “So? What’s wrong with him?” Stiles asked, his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck. Deaton smiled, “Nothing major. He’s just having some difficulties adjusting to life with you. But everything should even out soon, just keep an eye on him. He cares for you very much, Mr. Stilinski.”  


Stiles looked down at Derek, “I care about you too, big guy.” He said softly, resting his forehead in the wolf’s soft fur. Derek rumbled happily and licked his human lovingly. He hopped off the examination table and trotted out with Stiles. The boy paid for the examination fee and then took Derek home. They curled up in bed together and Stiles stroked Derek slowly, “You don’t have to stay you know. You could go back, I know this is no place for a wolf. You’re not meant to be domesticated.” He said softly.  
Stiles hated the idea of Marrok leaving but he wanted what was best for the wolf. He looked down and smiled, sadly. “Just think about it okay? And just because you go back to your den doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other again. I can always come see you and you can come walk me home from school or something.”  


Derek whined and snuggled closer. I’m not going anywhere. He thought. I’m never leaving you, Stiles. You’re my pack. You’re my everything. He rested his head on Stiles’ chest and looked up at him. The boy smiled and pet his head gently. “I love you too, big guy. Everything will be okay.” He promised and kissed Derek’s nose. They lay together for a long time until Stiles got hungry enough to get some dinner. When he got back he continued his research on werewolves, trying to find any scrap of proof that he could that werewolves were real.  


Derek sat at his feet, finding it funny that Stiles’ proof was so close and yet so far. He needed to find a way to shift again. He needed to be human for Stiles and for Scott and he didn’t have much time. The full moon was Friday and Scott needed someone to guide him through this. Derek needed to keep him away from the alpha.  
He got up and headed outside, deciding to go for a run to clear his head. Most of the town was used to him by now, so they didn’t get frightened to see him. Everyone knew about the wolf that had practically adopted the Sheriff’s son. As Derek ran there was a sudden gunshot and a searing pain in his side. Derek stumbled and looked around quickly. He wasn’t healing! A silver bullet. He jumped up and tried to find a place to hide.  


Derek stayed low to the ground, he edged around a car with a broken window but the sudden wave of an all too familiar scent made him go cold. He knew that scent and no amount of time would ever make him mistake it. Kate.  


“Come out come out wherever you are.” Kate sang, looking for Derek. She had recognized a werewolf when she saw one. Derek started to feel panic. When had hunters come to town!? Scott was in danger. Derek was in danger. He needed to get home to Stiles and now! Kate was blocking off his escape route though. Derek winced as he lay down and crawled under her car. He stayed as still as possible, as a new car pulled up. A man got out of it. Derek didn’t listen to their conversation but he winced when he heard more gunshots and caught the scent of alpha.  


While the Argents were distracted Derek bolted from under the car and sprinted back home as fast as he could. He was barely missed by more shots but he managed to escape. He slipped through the dog door and limped upstairs.  


Stiles smiled, “Hey, Mar, did you have a good OH MY GOD YOU’RE BLEEDING!” He jumped up and ran to the wolf, kneeling down and gently looking at the wound. Derek lay down and let Stiles tend to him. The boy managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. Now that the silver was out, Derek began to heal very slowly.  


Stiles was enraged. Someone had shot his wolf! He stomped to the desk and called his father. John answered with a sigh, “Stiles, what is it?” He asked.  


“Someone shot Marrok! He went out for a run and he came back with a bullet in his hip!” Stiles nearly shouted. In his office, John sat up a little straighter. “Why would someone shoot Marrok?” He asked. The wolf had never shown any signs of aggression, had never threatened anyone or any other animal.  


“I don’t know but if I find out who did it they’re going to be sorry they were born!” Stiles snapped. He looked over at Marrok, who was laying on the floor where Stiles had left him, resting. Stiles hated seeing the wolf wrapped up in a bandage like he was now. It wasn’t right. Stiles had never been so angry before. John shook his head, “Look, Stiles, just take a deep breath. Is Marrok okay?”  


“Yes, Dad, he’s okay. It was just his leg and it looks like it didn’t break any bones.” Stiles said, calming a bit as he was focused. John nodded, “Good. Just keep him comfortable, I’ll take care of this, okay?” He promised. Stiles looked down at the bullet in his hands and frowned. “…. Yeah… Yeah okay. I’m gonna go. Bye Dad.” He hung up and headed into the bathroom, running the bullet under water. He frowned, “Silver? Why would someone use a silver bullet….?” He looked over at Marrok. The wolf looked up at him and let out a pathetic whimper. Stiles smiled and sat on the ground next to him, setting Marrok’s head in his lap. “You big baby. You just want cuddles.” He teased.  


Derek wagged his tail as he snuggled with Stiles. He couldn’t deny that this part of being injured wasn’t great. Stiles helped him on the bed and Derek settled in for some rest to help the healing process. Stiles, however, kept an eye on Derek and looked over at his computer. A silver bullet, shot at the only wolf in town while Scott was turning into a werewolf and there was a spike in animal attacks.  


Honestly he was surprised that no one was blaming Derek for the attacks. But the wolf was with him all the time and he had never washed blood off of Derek. Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t the one attacking people. But something was and if there were werewolves it made sense that there could be werewolf hunters as well. Stiles set the silver bullet beside his computer and ran a hand through his hair. Something strange was going on in Beacon Hills and he was going to figure out what it was and along the way, find out who shot his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is getting a lot more attention than I thought. You guys are great!! Also when Stiles calls Derek "Mar" it's pronounced "mare". Just so ya know :). I know the timeline is off compared to the show but I promise there's a reason for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf work and my first story posted on AO3. I hope it's alright. Reviews would be great! Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
